Muntxa Memories
by Kalira69
Summary: Jake remembers his and Neytiri's mating. Jake/Neytiri, Het


**Muntxa Memories**

* * *

Jake had known that he probably shouldn't follow Neytiri - her actions had shown pretty clearly that she wanted to be left alone, and Jake thought he knew her well enough at this point to know that he ought to leave her to what she wanted.

Still, he had been unable to fight the desire to be with her, and, in the end, it hadn't turned out so bad, now had it?

* * *

Jake felt the familiar press of Neytiri's body against his own - something he had actually become somewhat accustomed to over the last three months. The new and unusual thing was that she was not only doing it deliberately, she had her arms wrapped around him as well.

Jake pulled her face up, coaxing her into a kiss, which she melted into. Jake was reminded, though, within a few moments, that this was no quiescent sort of female, as Neytiri pushed herself up over him, straddling his legs and forcing him to tilt his head back and acquiesce to her whims.

Neytiri pulled away from him - though she didn't go far enough to break his grasp on her waist. Jake smiled at her, suspecting he looked dazed, but uncaring - after all, Neytiri had seen him transform from a skxawng uniltìranyu to an Omatikaya Taronyu. She had seen him pretty much at his worst, why should he care that he looked ridiculous now?

Neytiri brushed her lips along his cheek before leaning back again, reaching for her queue. Jake, after a brief moment of hesitation, followed suit and reached for his own, feeling a fizzing feeling of anticipation building through his veins and rising through his chest.

The bioluminescent spots on Neytiri's face and neck were glowing brilliantly, and Jake knew his own must be as well. She brought their queues together, and they twined together almost familiarly.

There was the space of a single heartbeat, and then a rush through his mind - as if he were seeing all that Neytiri was, and had been. He felt her winding similarly through his own mind, seeing everything he was and had been.

There was a matching and entwining sense of love and acceptance flowing through them both, strengthening as their emotions combined. They kissed again, and this time the feelings engendered by the physical interaction were amplified, made so incredibly powerful from the Tsahaylu that Jake felt as if he was no longer anchored to anything concrete. It was a feeling far more exhilarating than flying, even linked to his Ikran.

Jake gasped, tilting his head back, Neytiri mirrored his actions, gasping and mumbling something indistinct in Na'vi as she leaned heavily on him - Jake couldn't understand the garbled words, but her sentiment, even the words she spoke, were clear in their minds.

* * *

Jake sighed as he felt a familiar warm emotion washing through his mind from his mate. He smiled, tilting his head back and opening his eyes - knowing where she would be - to see Neytiri's equally warm, indulgent smile.

Jake grinned wider, knowing there was a ridiculously sappy look in his eyes - Neytiri laughed, thumping him lightly across the head and walking around him. "Hiyik tutean!"

He laughed, pulling her into his lap. She went easily enough - though Jake knew she could have resisted without difficulty, had she wanted to. "Nga muntxa oe." he reminded her happily, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

She smiled, tilting her head so as to give him better access to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. Jake obliged her silent request, but only for a moment - as pleasant as this was, they both had things to do today.

Neytiri sighed reluctantly, but climbed out of his lap all the same. Jake kissed her fingertips before she pulled completely away - an odd habit, in Neytiri's mind, but one she had developed a fondness for.

Neytiri traded her Pa'li tsko for the smaller and differently shaped Ikran tsko - the reason she had come up here in the first place - and left Jake to the repairs he was working on his chest-mounted sheath.

Jake returned his attention to his current project, twining a few new strands of teal beads into the spaces between the smooth, white slivers of bone decorating the strap for his left shoulder. Neytiri took a few bouncing steps and dove off the platform, plummeting in a gracefully controlled fashion towards the ground.

_Damn but I love that female._ Jake sighed happily. Moments later a sense of love returned was sent to him from his mate, even though he hadn't purposely sent that thought.

~Hasey~

**Na'vi Translations:**  
(All taken from )

muntxa [mun.'t'a] _adj._ **Mated**  
skxawng [skʔawŋ] _n._ **Moron**  
uniltìranyu [.tɪ.'ɾ] _n._ **Dreamwalker**  
Omatikaya [om..'kaj.a] _n._ **Blue Flute Clan**  
taronyu ['ta.ɾ] _n._ **Hunter**  
Tsahaylu [ʦa.'] _n._ **Bond** (neural connection)  
ikran [ik.'ɾan] _n._ **Mountain banshee**  
hiyìk ['hi.jɪk] _adj._ **Funny,strange**  
tutean [tu.tɛ.'an] _n,adj._ **Male** (person)  
nga [ŋa] _pn._ **You**  
oe ['o.ɛ] _pn._ **I**  
pa'li ['paʔ.li] _n._ **Direhorse**  
tsko [ʦko] _n._ **Bow**  
hasey ['ha.sɛj] _adj._ **Done,finished**

* * *

I've actually been sitting on this one - complete and betaed - for almost a week. Not sure _what_ is wrong with me...


End file.
